


#17

by mickeym



Series: Great Ficlet Meme of 2004 [16]
Category: Popslash
Genre: Ficlet, Kissing, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-19
Updated: 2004-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym





	#17

for adelate

"It's still snowing out there." Lance set the logs beside the fireplace before tossing another one onto the fire. It sizzled and crackled and popped from the melting snow still on it. JC made a soft sound and leaned forward so Lance could slide behind him, then passed him his mug of hot chocolate.

"So you're saying we could get snowed in here." Well, there were worse things than being snowed in, in Vail, Colorado.

Lance snorted. "I'm sayin' we're probably already snowed in here." He snuggled closer to JC.

It was hypnotizing, watching the flames dance and wiggle, yellowredorange blending together, whitehot threads holding it all together. The soft pops and snaps made a soothing rhythm, and everything melded together with the scent of woodsmoke and hot chocolate, and JC's eyes felt heavier than when they'd first sat down.

"You fallin' asleep on me?" Lance's fingers combing through his hair felt really nice, too, and JC hmm'd and leaned further back against the solid chest, sighing when Lance brought his arms up and around, holding him close.

"Maybe. No. Not asleep. Just relaxed."

"Yeah. I like it." Lance brushed a kiss against JC's neck, just a quick ghost of sensation that sent pleasant shivers rippling through him. He arched a little and Lance laughed. "I think you're purring, C."

"Mmmmm." It came out half like a giggle, half like a sigh, and Lance laughed into his neck before kissing him again. JC did sigh, then. "This is nice."

It sounded inane, saying it, but it was. So little downtime in general, and even less together. The idea of being snowed in anywhere was a little daunting, but JC didn't really care just then. He was with Lance, they were warm and comfortable and alone, and yeah. It'd be okay if it took them a few days to dig out.

In fact, he hoped it kept right on snowing.

~fin~  
  



End file.
